mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Flash the fox
thumb|left|264px|YoshiIch bin ein großer Tails-und Yoshi fan.Yoshi ist einer der Helden des Pilz-Königreichs, und einer der Freunde von Mario und Luigi. Er gehört zu den Yoshi, und hat seinen Brüdern schon oft in seinem Heimatland geholfen. Außerdem war er oft beteiligt, wenn es darum ging, Bowser zu besiegen. In seinen früheren Abenteuern hat er Baby Mario und Baby Luigi vor Bowser, Kamek und der Koopa-Truppe beschützt und gerettet. Sein allererster Auftritt lag in Super Mario World. Er ist in vielen Sport- und Spaß-Serien wie der Mario Kart-Serie oder Mario Party-Serie vertreten. In den Sport-Spielen ist er meistens ein flinkes Leichtgewicht oder ein Allrounder. Super Mario-Serie Super Mario World In dem Spiel Super Mario World hat Yoshi seinen ersten Auftritt. Mario kann ihn in einem Ei finden. In diesem Spiel besitzt er die Fähigkeit des Flatterflugs noch nicht, doch er konnte schon mit seiner Zunge nach Gegnern schnappen. Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 ist das erste Spiel, in welchem Yoshi in 3D zu sehen ist. Er ist eher als kleine Nebenrolle eingebaut und befindet er sich auf dem Dach von Prinzessin Peachs Schloss. Hat Mario alle 120 Sterne gefunden, kann er die Kanone auf dem Schlosshof benutzen und zu ihm fliegen. Yoshi stockt dann die Leben auf 100 auf. Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS Spiel hat Yoshi eine größere Rolle. Mario, Luigi und Wario wurden entführt, als Yoshi auf dem Schlosshof aufwacht. Nun ist es seine Aufgabe, die Level zu meistern. Im Spiel hat er seine übliche Spezialfähigkeiten, nämlich Gegner mit seiner langen Zunge zu verschlucken und den Flatterflug. Mithilfe von Mützen kann er sich in die anderen spielbaren und genannten Charaktere verwandeln. Super Mario Sunshine Auch in Super Mario Sunshine kann man auf Yoshi reiten. Sobald man 22 Insignien der Sonne gefunden und Mario Morgana ein zweites Mal besiegt hat, tauchen in den Levels Yoshi-Eier auf. Wenn man eine bestimmte Frucht zum Ei bringt, schlüpft ein Yoshi daraus. Yoshi aber kann nich tim Wasser benutzt werden. Wenn er Wasser berührt, löst er sich auf. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy hat Yoshi keinen persönlichen Auftritt, doch die Entwickler haben einen hölzernen Planeten entworfen, der aussieht wie der Kopf von Yoshi. Auf ihm ist ein geheimer Stern zu finden (Man erhält ihn, wenn man alle Gumbas auf dem Planeten besiegt hat). Außerdem kann man bei der Wahl seines Spielstandes den Spielstand mit einem Yoshi-Kopf verzieren. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii ist nun auch Yoshi wieder dabei, nachdem er es nicht in den DS-Titel geschafft hatte. Der Dino kommt jedoch nur sehr selten vor und verlässt auch nie den Level, in dem man ihn gefunden hat, sondern verabschiedet sich am Ziel. Je nach Spieleranzahl schlüpfen bis zu vier unterschiedlich farbige (grün, gelb, rosa, blau) Yoshis aus Eiern. Diese kann man aus ?-Blöcken befreien kann. Die Yoshis können von den Spielern geritten werden und auch die anderen üblichen Yoshi-Aktionen ausführen. Anders als bisher üblich, behält Yoshi nun Pilze und andere Items jeder Art im Mund (ohne sie runterzuschlucken) und der Spieler erhält nicht automatisch Leben oder wird groß. So kann man für den "Notfall" ein Item mit sich transportieren. Außerdem frisst Yoshi auch wieder Äpfel von Büschen, die ihn nach einer gewissen Zeit dazu bringen, ein Ei zu legen, aus dem ein Item herauskommt. Zusätzlich ist es möglich, seine Mitspieler in den Mund zu nehmen und sie so zu tragen. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2 kommt Yoshi als spielbarer Charakter vor. Auch hier dient er als Reittier und Helfer. Man kann Yoshi aus einem Yoshi-Ei holen, das in einem Nest liegt. Verschiedene Früchte, die er durch Schnappen mit der Zunge oder durch Hineinlaufen frisst, verwandeln ihn, um so schneller zu laufen, in die Luft zu fliegen oder um zu leuchten. Mit seiner Zunge kann er sich an Blumen festhalten und sich so in die Luft hochhangeln. Er kommt in vielen Leveln vor, jedoch kann man ihn nicht in andere Level mitnehmen. Im späteren Verlauf findet man ihn auch auf der Nase von Raumschiff Mario auf. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Cookie In Yoshi's Cookie kommt Yoshi nicht als spielbarer Charakter vor. In der NES-Version kommt er überhaupt nicht vor, in der SNES-Version sitzt er in der rechten Ecke und isst die Plätzchen auf, die man fertig angeordnet hat. Mario & Yoshi In Mario & Yoshi ist Yoshi auch kein spielbarer Charakter. Er sitzt an der Seite und zählt die Yoshi-Eier, die man zusammengestzt hat. Auch Baby-Yoshi kommt kurzzeitig vor. Nähmlich wird er kurz angezeigt, wenn er aus dem Ei schlüpft, dannach (wie das Ei) jedoch wieder ausgeblendet. Yoshi's Safari In Yoshi's Safari ist Yoshi ein Haupt-Charakter. Man spielt und steuert aus der Sicht von Mario, der auf Yoshis Rücken sitzt. Dementsprechend sieht man nur Yoshis Kopf von hinten. Manchmal dreht Yoshi seinen Kopf auch kurz, sodass man auch sein Gesicht sieht. Yoshi kann nicht springen oder seine Zunge benutzen. Yoshi läuft automatisch. Man muss nur mit dem Super Scoope Lightgun-Controller ein Fadenkreuz steuern und auf Gegner schießen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Yoshi-Spielen, redet nicht nur Mario oder ein Kommentator, sondern auch Yoshi selbst (Kein Ton, sondern Text der in einer Sprechblase von Yoshi steht. Teilweise sind es auch Anweisungen an den Spieler). Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island ist für den SNES erschienen. Der grüne Yoshi, und seine bunte Verwandschaft, hatten in diesem Spiel ihre erste Hauptrolle. Nachdem ein Storch bei dem Transport zweier Babys, bei denen es sich um Niemand geringeren alsMario & Luigi handelt, von Kamek angegriffen und schließlich mit Baby Luigi entführt wird, landet Baby Mario nach einem Absturz auf Yoshi. Die Yoshi-Familie beschließt, einen Staffellauf zu veranstalten und Mario nach Hause zu bringen (natürlich muss Luigi zuvor gerettet werden). Jeder Yoshi der Yoshi-Familie übernimmt nun einen Level in jeder der insgesamt acht Welten, um Mario vor Kameks Gehilfen zu schützen, die versuchen ihn zu entführen. Dabei gilt es darauf zu achten, Mario nicht zu verlieren - wenn Yoshi nämlich von einem Gegner oder ähnlichem getroffen wird, fliegt Mario in einer Blase davon und es bleibt nur begrenzt Zeit, das Baby zu retten, bevor Kameks Gehilfen ihn schnappen. Kamek tut ebenfalls sein bestes um die Yoshis aufzuhalten, indem er bekannte, normale Gegner in den Burgern verzaubert und ihnen somit besondere Größe, Kräfte und/oder Eigenschaften verleiht. Zum Schluss lernen Yoshi und die Klempner-Brüder ihren zukünftigen Wiedersacher Bowser kennen, der ebenfalls fast noch Windeln trägt, aber schon in jungen Jahren alles tut, um den Helden das Leben schwer zu machen. Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story für Nintendo 64 bestreitet Yoshi zum ersten Mal ein spielbares Abenteuer ohne Mario oder Luigi. Nachdem Baby Bowser den Happy-Baum gestohlen und sich die Yoshis Eiland durch einen Fluch in ein Bilder-Buch ("Pop-Up-Buch") verwandelt hat, machen sich die tapferen Dinos auf den Weg, um wieder Freude in auf die Insel zu bringen. Denn: Je glücklicher die Yoshis sind, desto mehr Freude wird auf die Insel zurückkehren - verschiedene Früchte machen die Yoshis fröhlich und helfen ihnen, den Weg durch die unterschiedlichen Kapitel bis hin zu Baby Bowser zu überstehen. Yoshi Touch & Go In Yoshi Touch & Go kommt Yoshi nur in den Boden-Levels vor. Dort gibt es ihn in verschiedenen Farben. Je mehr Punkte man im Flug-Level erspielt, desto höher ist die Eier-Kapazität des Yoshi und die Zahl der Eier, die man am Anfang des Boden-Levels zur Verfügung hat. Das ist in mehrere Punkte-Stufen gegliedert. In jeder Punkte-Stufe hat der Yoshi eine andere Farbe. Der grüne Yoshi hat die wenigsten Eier und erfordert keine Punkte, der schwarze Yoshi hat die meisten Eier und erfordert dementsprechend auch die höchste Punktzahl im Flug-Level. Durch das Essen von verschiedene Früchten produziert Yoshi Eier (Bei jeder Frucht eine bestimmte Anzahl). Allerdings nur, bis die Kapazität des Yoshis erschöpft ist. In Yoshi Touch & Go kann Yoshi nicht springen. Yoshi geht kontinuierlich weiter, bis er auf ein Hinderniss stößt und somit das Level beendet ist. Man kann jedoch mit dem Touchpen Eier schießen (Bis der Vorrat aufgebraucht ist) und Wolken zeichnen, sodass man Gegner zerstört bzw. ihnen ausweicht. Ist Yoshi vor einer Frucht, frisst er sie automatisch. Yoshi's Island DS Die Grafik von Yoshi's Island DS erinnert stark an Yoshi's Island für den SNES. Das Spiel ist allerdings für den Nintendo DS erschienen und die Story ist eine komplett neue. Nachdem Bowser mit Hilfe von Kamek Babys aus aller Welt entführt hat um die Sternenkinder zu finden, macht sich Yoshi mal wieder auf den Weg um Baby Mario zu retten - doch dieses Mal ist Mario nicht alleine. Neben ihm können noch weitere Babys wie z. B. Baby Peach oder Baby DK auf Yoshi reiten und verleihen ihm somit unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, die benötigt werden, um die einzelnen Level zu bestehen. Andere Serien Mario Party Serie Yoshi kommt in allen Europäischen Mario-Party Teilen vor (Mario Party 1 bis 9, Advance und DS). In Japan thumb|Yoshi in Mario Party 9 im Minispiel "Pilzschlacht"kommt er in Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party sowie Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 vor, allerdings nicht in Mario Party-e und Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher. Yoshis Symbol in den Mario-Party-Teilen ist sein Ei. Mario Kart-Serie In dieser Serie war Yoshi schon seit dem ersten Teil, Super Mario Kart, spielbar und muss nicht vorher freigeschaltet werden. Er hat eine hervorragende Beschleunigung aber eine niedrige Höchstgewschwindigkeit, Gutes bis sehr Gutes Handling, mittleres Driften und erhält meist durchschnittliche Items. In Mario Kart 64 ist er ein Leichtgewicht und besitzt erstmals eine eigene Strecke, Yoshi-Tal. Auch in Mario Kart: Super Circuit gehört er zu den Leichtgewichten. Mit Yoshi-Wüste gibt es auch hier eine nach ihm benannte Strecke. In Mario Kart: Double Dash ist Birdo sein Partner. Ihre Spezial-Items sind das Yoshi-Ei bzw. das Birdo-Ei, während Yoshis Kart Yoshi-Turbo heißt. Weiterhin gilt Yoshi als Mittelgewicht, nicht mehr als Leichtgewicht. Yoshis Piste ist seine persönliche Strecke. Ebenfalls kommt er in Mario Kart DS vor, ist allerdings wieder ein leichter Fahrer. Neben seinem Standard-Kart besitzt er das Ei 1 und das Gurkokart. Seine neue Strecke sind die Yoshi-Kaskaden. Ihm gehören auch zwei Retrostrecken, wobei es sich um seine Piste aus Mario Kart Double Dash und Koopa-Strand 2 aus Super Mario Kart handelt. In Mario Kart Wii wechselt er erneut zur mittleren Klasse, was an seiner Größe liegt. Diesmal basiert kein Kart auf ihn. Mit Staubtrockene Ruinen besitzt er zum zweiten Mal eine Wüstenstrecke. Dazu gibt es erneut die Yoshi-Kaskaden aus Mario Kart DS, die er als Retrostrecke besitzt. Yoshi tritt in Mario Kart 7 wieder auf und gehört zur neu geschaffenen, mittelleichten Klasse, die zwischen der leichten und der mittleren Klasse liegt. Sein Ei 1 aus Mario Kart DS kommt wieder als Kart vor. Die Strecken des Dinos sind das neue Wuhu-Bergland und der Dinodino-Dschungel, eine Retrostrecke aus Mario Kart: Double Dash. Mario Sport Serien In den Sport-Spielen der Mario-Serie ist Yoshi meist ein flinkes Leichtgewicht. Er ist in allen Spielen schon von Anfang an spielbar. Seine Attacken und Fähigkeiten sind an seine früheren Auftritte in anderen Spielen ausgerichtet, solange das Spiel eigene Attacken für die einzelnen Charakter erlaubt. thumb|Yoshi wird zum Star-Spieler Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros.-Serie ist Yoshi schon seit dem ersten Teil der Serie ein spielbarer Charakter. Er muss nicht freigeschaltet werden, ist ein Leichtgewicht. Seine Attacken sind an seine früheren Auftritte in anderen Serien ausgerichtet: * Eierleger: Yoshi kann Feinde in Eier einsperren. * Eierwurf: Yoshi kann Eier werfen und Schaden anrichten, wenn das Ei auf einen Feind geworfen wird. * Eierrollo (Nur in den Spielen Melee und Brawl): Yoshi erwandelt sich selbst in ein Ei und kann (Feinde über-) rollen. * Yoshi-Bombe: Yoshi springt in die Luft und macht eine Stampfattacke auf seine Feinde. * Feuerdrache (Utrasmash): Yoshi wachsen Flügel auf den Rücken, sodass er fliegen kann. Er kann Feuer spucken und ist unbesiegbar. Verwandlungen In einigen Spielen kann sich Yoshi verwandeln, wenn er eine Zauberblase platzen lässt. Er verwandelt sich in das darin enthaltene Fahrzeug. Nach kurzer Zeit verwandelt sich Yoshi von selbst zurück in seine normale Form und wird wieder zurück an die Zauberblase getragen. Oder man berührt einen Yoshi-Block, dann verwandelt sich Yoshi wieder zurück und man kann von dort aus weiterspielen. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 verwandelt sich Yoshi nicht durch eine Zauberblase sondern durch das Essen von Früchten. Yoshi hat folgende Verwandlungen in folgenen Spielen: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Autoyoshi (Auto) * Heliyoshi (Hubschrauber) * Wühlyoshi (Maulwurf) * U-Yoshi (U-Boot) * Yoshi-Hubschrauber * Lokoyoshi (Lokomotive) Yoshi's Universal Gravitation * Gummiball * Segelschiff * Heißluftballon * Ruderboot Yoshi's Island DS * Heliyoshi (Hubschrauber) * Wühlyoshi (Maulwurf) * U-Yoshi (U-Boot) Super Mario Galaxy 2 frame|Die Früchte aus [[Super Mario Galaxy 2]] * Turbo-Yoshi (Nach dem Essen von Turbo-Pfeffer) * Blasebalg-Yoshi (Nach dem Essen einer Blasebalgbeere) * Glüh-Yoshi (Nach dem Essen einer Glühbeere) Fähigkeiten thumb|100px|Ein grünes Yoshi-Ei Außer den Verwandlungen hat Yoshi noch verschiedene Fähigkeiten, um seine Feinde auszuschalten oder an verborgene Orte zu kommen und weit entfernte Gegenstände zu erreichen: - Eierlegen: Yoshi kann seine Feinde einsaugen und schlucken um Eier zu legen und sie als Geschosse zu benutzen. - Stampfattacke: Während eines tiefen Falls kann Yoshi seine Stampfattacke benutzen um beim Aufprall nicht zu sterben. Außerdem kann er damit Gegner ausschalten und Schalter oder Hindernisse tief in die Erde stampfen. - '''Flatterflug: '''Mit seinem Flatterflug kann er mit den Beinen strampeln um sich lange in der Luft zu halten und weit entfernte Vorsprünge zu erreichen oder größere Schluchten zu überqueren. - '''Melonen-Spucken: '''In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island kann Yoshi Melonen in den Mund nehmen und je nach Art der Melone kann er Kerne, Feuer oder Eis spucken, um Gegner zu besiegen oder Ballons platzen lassen. Galerie Artworks Yoshi MP8 Artwork.jpg Mario, Yoshi und ein Power-Stern.jpg Yoob (sozusagen ein Frankenstein-Yoshi) und nebendran Yoshi.jpg 90x90px-pm2.jpg 90x90px-smw2.jpg 90x90px-smw.jpg Yoshi Mach Bike.jpg Yoshi-Sphinx.jpg Paper Mini Yoshi.jpg Pinker Baby Yoshi.png Glüh Baby Yoshi.png B.3 Yoshi.png Yoshi Sprite MP9.png Toad & Yoshi MP9.jpg Yoshi Artwork MP9.png Yoshi Island U.png Yoshi island wii u.jpg Yoshi island wii u (2).jpg Yoshi Wii U.png 102px-MiiAHYoshi.jpg 101px-Yoshi 2012.png Yoshi in der Wüste.jpg Yoshi's Wings.png YoshiCoin SMW.png SMW Baby Yoshi.gif Red Yoshi SMW.PNG SMW Sprite Grüner Yoshi.png SMW Sprite Blauer Yoshi 2.png Yellow Yoshi SMW.PNG MKAGP2 Sprite Yoshis Kart.jpg MKAGP2 Artwork Yoshi.jpg MKDD Artwork Yoshi-Turbo.jpg Yoshi-Wagen.jpg Nintendo Land Yoshi's Fruit Cart Yoshis Früchtewagen.jpg Yoshi 4.jpg Yoshi kostüm.jpg Yoshi - Lift.jpg Yoshi story poster.jpg Baby toadette auf rosa yoshi.jpg Piranha-Pflanzen - Yoshis Island.jpg Glowing baby yoshi final by yoshigo99-d56yr8c-1-.png 363px-Magenta Baby Yoshi-1-.png Yoshi-Häuptling.gif YoshiCircuitDS.png Trivia * Ursprünglich sollte Yoshi Mario schon in früheren Abenteuern zur Seite stehen, jedoch konnte dies aufgrund der zu geringen technischen Leistung der NES nicht umgesetzt werden. * In Super Mario Advance 4, einem Remake von Super Mario Bros. 3, verwandelt Ludwig von Koopa den König des Röhrenlandes in einen Yoshi. Da das Remake und das originale Spiel zur selben Zeit spielen, wusste der erwachsenene Mario also schon vor Super Mario World, wie Yoshi aussieht. * Yoshi hatte auch seinen Auftritt im Super Mario Bros.Film.thumb|Yoshi im Super Mario Bros. Film. Kategorie:Benutzer